Mirror
by FallenDragonAngel
Summary: Draco has a secret that no one knows, Harry doesn't know if he wants to know and, does Snape have a secret too? Hogwarts is filled with mysteries, but will Harry ever guess what lies in Draco's heart? Contain male/male love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful Harry Potter characters, these characters are solely J.K Rowling. I hope you all enjoy the story.

**Mirrors**

Chapter 1: Lost in Myself

"I can't do this anymore" said a soft whisper.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at a more opportune time Draco" said Professor Snape.

_Oh, so it is Malfoy after all…_Harry had an unfortunate explosion during potions that morning that had landed him, once again, into yet another detention with the greasy hated professor. Unbeknown to the occupants of the dark potions classroom, he had uncharacteristically arrived early and could now hear every aspect of their conversation from the small hiding place outside the classroom door.

"Severus, you have to help me…I can't do this anymore…I can't continue to go on as if my feelings do not exist."

"Draco, spare me the dramatics, we are at war and, during a war, sacrifices must be made."

_Feelings? Since when did Malfoy have feelings? Who could these feelings be for? _Unfortunately, Harry did not get to find out. As he crept closer to try to make out more of the conversation, his robe caught a nail on the wall, ripping a hole and alerting the others of his presence.

"Who's there?" said Snape, with a startled voice. Harry had no choice but to make his presence known; turning the corner through the threshold and into the dark classroom.

"Potter, of course. I should have known; didn't your parents ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop, Oh, that's right you don't have any. " Snape did not even attempt to hide the tone of pleasure from his voice, as he let out his venomous words.

Harry could feel his anger beginning to flare.

"Actually professor, I had just rounded the cor-…."

"I don't care about your stupid, childish excuses Potter", interrupted Snape, with a sigh as he turned to Malfoy.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, this would be a great time for you to go back to you room…"

"Of course, Godfather, but this conversation is NOT over." Malfoy exited the room, in a manner oddly similar to that of the Vampire of the Dungeons.

Harry was not going to let Snape get under his skin tonight, he had practice tomorrow and the last thing he needed was another detention. Determined to complete his detention and get back to the tower and his friends, Harry stepped towards Snape to find out his punishment. Before he could ask, Snape beat him to it.

"Come on Potter, I don't have time to waste on the likes of you", Snape said as he walked past Harry and through the classroom door.

"Professor, where are we going?" Harry asked with confusion.

"That is not your concern Potter. Follow me, and I don't want to hear one word from you."

Harry rolled his eyes at Snape's back, but obliged his command. The last thing Harry wanted to do was spend any more unnecessary time with an angry Snape.

As they walked through various corridors, some of which Harry had never seen before, they stopped at a door where Snape whispered a password in what seemed to Harry like Latin tongue. Harry, however, could not be sure. Suddenly, the door opened to a dark room, and Harry could hear Snape whispering the words to fill the space with light.

"Well, come on Potter! What the hell are you waiting for? I don't have all night", hissed Snape in his frustrated whisper.

_What the hell…?_ Harry hurried inside the brightly lit room, where the walls were covered in…_Weapons_? Harry stared wide eyed, wondering where this night would lead.

"If you're done staring Potter, you might want to use the few brain cells that you have left to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you," smirked Snape.

Biting his bottom lip to avoid saying something which would result in falling into Snape's usual trap to provoke a response, Harry remained silent.

"No response, Potter? I see that you might finally have decided to use of few of those brain cells after all." Harry would have loved nothing more than to be able to rip the smug look off of Snape's face.

"Anyway, the reason we are here Potter is because Dumbledore has asked me to train you on the use of weapons to compliment your magic. Contrary to my own opinion, he insists that you have this… ability… to somehow defeat the Dark Lord." Harry looked on to Snape with confusion.

"But who's to say that he is right, the old man is delusional after all."

Harry could feel his face fill with hot anger. "How dare you speak about Dumbledore that way he has done nothing but help you—"…

"Enough!, I never asked for your opinion Potter, and you better keep it to yourself if you ever want to spend ANY time with your friends again," Snape hissed as he got closer and forcefully took hold of Harry's collar and stared him in the eye.

Shocked by Snape's unusual show of anger, Harry gasped and grabbed Snape's hand. As if it burned, Snape sighed and quickly stepped back, pushing Harry away from him. In an attempt to compose himself, Snape turns his back to Harry and begins walking around the room.

.

"This room is uncharted, Potter. Dumbledore has made it so that we can floo directly here from my office. This is not to be shared with your friends. You are to meet me at my office every Tuesday and Thursday night at 6 o' clock sharp. Do...Not…Be…Late. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeesss, Professor" Harry hissed between clenched teeth.

"Now, get out of my sight. I have had enough of you for one night." Snape dismissed Harry with a point towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirrors**

Chapter 2: Reflection

"Harry…harry…HARRY."

_Merlin, what the…_Harry opened his eyes to Hermione looking down at him. "Merlin, do I have to do everything for the two of you?" Hermione said as she threw a pillow at Ron's head and sat heavily on the end of Harry's four poster bed. "Come on, were going to be late to potions, do you guys want another detention with Professor Snape?"

_Oh, Merlin…I forgot…Potions with Snape…can my life get any worse?_ Harry started to get up. "Thanks, Mione, for reminding me that I get to wake up and go to class with the vilest person in this entire castle."

"Harry you should give him a chance" Hermione got off the bed. "If Dumbledore trust him…we should at least try."

Ron jumped off his bed "Mione,… I can't believe you're defending that greasy git"

"That greasy git is our professor Ron, it's our sixth year at Hogwarts and you still have not grown up." Hermione pushes her hair behind her ear in aggravation. "Whatever,… I'll wait downstairs, I am NOT in the mood to get into it with you again Ron."

Ron turns to Harry "What's gotten her snickers in a twist"

Harry shrugs "I don't know Ron. Let's just get ready and meet her downstairs before she punishes us by making us spend the night in the library." Harry smirked. Ron made a face as if he had smelled the most horrid thing.

"EWww… that is not happening, besides I'm ready and starving so we can go"

"Ron, you're always starving…and since when have you ever been ready before me?"

"Hermione can be very convincing"

...

Harry, Ron and Hermione down the corridor to the great hall when suddenly someone ran right into Ron.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, MALFOY."

"How about you watch it, Weasel."

Draco turned towards Harry and Hermione.

"Potter, can I talk to you…privately."

"As if… he's not going anywhere with you Malfoy." Hermione kept silent and watched the interaction between the three angry teenage boys in front of her.

"What are you, his keeper?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy"

"STOP IT, all three of you" said Hermione as she stepped in with her hands raised up.

"Guys... its fine." Harry looked at Hermione. "Can you guys go ahead without me; I'll meet you in the Great Hall. Ron, save me some breakfast."

Hermione grabbed Ron's robe "Come on Ron, Harry is a big boy…we'll see you in a bit Harry."

"FINE." Ron and Hermione walked away and Harry turned back to Malfoy.

...

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The Prince of Slytherin leaned in, "Potter..Harry …I don't know how much of our conversation you heard last night…but I wanted… I needed to talk…"

Harry stared up at Malfoy, "Malfoy just spit it out… I'm going to be late…"

"Wow,…I…thought…" Malfoy clears his throat and nervously bowed his head, then looked back up at him.

"Potter, I wanted to…ask you…beg you…to give me another chance to be your friend or at least be civil."

"Are you serious? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to… What?...I don't have time for any of your games today"

"Look, Potter, we're in a war and I guess…I'm just tired of acting like children. I promise to be nice to your friends." Draco said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"I don't know…how can I know I can trust you and that this isn't another ploy of Voldemort's to get to me?"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes "Harry, I promise you…"Harry looked back into Draco eyes and suddenly found himself noticing how beautifully icy warm they were…_icy warm…what the heck am I thinking?…_ "I will do anything to proof to you that I want to change and…"

Harry blinked, as if to get himself out of a trance. "Wait… when did you decide that you wanted to be different?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and leaned closer. "Since I realized that I was playing on the wrong side." Harry pulled his hand out of Draco' grasp, as if it burned.

"I don't know Malfoy…I have to think about this…" Harry turned and walked as fast as he could….all the while wondering why all the sudden it felt as if he was running away.

And Draco watched him walk away…wondering if he could have possibly just made things even harder…

...

Thanks for your wonderful reviews. Let me know what you think…your reviews are my muse.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the wonderful Harry Potter Characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.


End file.
